


Fish exchange

by mia6666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Comedy, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Gamer Kozume Kenma, Male-Female Friendship, Reader-Insert, poggers, sorry males & non-binaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia6666/pseuds/mia6666
Summary: You and Kenma sit in his room with the only noises to be heard is button clacking and SFX from animal crossing. You don't notice his stares scanning your face and watching all of the little expressions you make when you catch cheap fish versus expensive ones.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kozume Kenma/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Fish exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Mannn i wrote this around October of 2020 and rereading it, I think it's doodoo, but I still want to get it out of my docs.   
> I was so unfunny then, but I hope someone thinks it's just a little bit entertaining

You and Kenma sit in his room with the only noises to be heard is button clacking and SFX from animal crossing. You don't notice his stares scanning your face and watching all of the little expressions you make when you catch cheap fish versus expensive ones. 

The lack of sound coming from his switch makes you turn his way, only to catch him staring right at you—a small smile forms on his lips when you stick your tongue out. 

"Are you jealous of my fish" you tease.

Instead of answering, he turns his switch to you. On the screen is his avatar holding a black fish with blue fins and the words, "I caught a coelacanth! Think positive! Be a coela-CAN!" 

Your face lights up but quickly turns into a scowl ", Were you staring at me just show off." 

"Possibly." 

"Wow, Kenma, that's low." You stand up from sitting by the side of his bed and look at him. All comfy laying in his bed, with his 15k fish. He is living the luxury. 

"You want it?" He sits up in his bed and scoots over, offering you to sit.

"Deadass??" Your jaw drops at the offer and you jump onto his bed, nearly banging your head on the wall, "You would do that?" 

"No" 

... 

....

Hol up- what did this emo bitch just say?

"I-" Your eyes shoot from his face to his screen, where he's waltzing on over to nooks cranny. "Holy shit, Kenma."

"What." 

You can't tell if you want to laugh, cry, or stab this mf ", I'm conflicted." 

He turns his head to you; his mouth opens then closes quickly. His face fills with confusion, and his head tilts, "Why you look like that."

You make your expression go entirely neutral and lean closer to him, "Like what."

"Ahh, geez, get your nasty face away from me," He says through a smile. With his left hand, he pushes your face away. 

"Nasty?" You swat his hand away. "Sir, you need some manners. Should I get Yamamoto to teach you some chivalry?"

"Yamamoto," he scrunches his nose at the thought of him, "He could probably teach me how to harass you."

"HA kenma holy shit, when did you become so cold. Yesterday you would have just ignored me!"

In all seriousness, this boy says, "I’m poggers."

You’re stunned; you don't even know how to reply. That's the last thing you thought would come out of his mouth. He just keeps playing animal crossing like nothing just happened ", What just came out of your mouth."

"I’m. Poggers." 

"Ya know what?" You stand up from his bed and look down at him, “I’m leaving.” 

"You got here, like, 30 minutes ago." 

"You're freaking me out." You snatch your backpack from his desk chair and brush off your uniform, "Sir, I think you have cooties."

"Cooties?" His concentration shifts from his switch to you, "How old are you." 

"That's irrelevant! I can't be talking to someone with cooties."

He doesn't even bother to reply to you. He just stares. 

"Staring is rude," You shimmy over to his door and slide it open "Toodle-oo!" With that, you shut the door behind you. Through the door, you hear him say, "Adios." 

You've already made it to the front door when you remember your switch sitting next to his bed. A groan escapes your mouth as you trudge back to his room. 

You slide open his door without knocking, "Forgot my swi- woAHOHO, whaddya doing!?"

Kenma is sitting on the ground with your switch in his hands, doing god knows what. He gives you the most innocent face and says, "Yo." 

"Don't act innocent! Whatcha doing with my switch pal?" You walk up to him and snatch the switch from his hands.

You gasp when you see what's on the screen. He has your favorite villager, Coco, in a square of holes. Cocos angry, and there's a net in your avatars hand. "Kenma! You boobytrapped her! You're the devil!"

"Akekeke"

You lightly kick him with your foot ", You snake, You're gonna pay."

"With what?"

A evil grin crawls up to your lips, "Your coelacanth."

"But, I sold it." 

"You would never sell such a marvelous creature. You probably put it by your peach trees. I know they are by your nooks cranny." 

"Maybe I did." 

"Gimme gimme," You release Coco and pray she won't move away, "Or I'll terrorize your favorite villager." 

"No, please," He scrambles to find his switch and protect it.

"I’ll rain hellfire upon you."

"You can't! You aren’t capable of such power."

"I'll ask sir satan to do it," you get on your knees, clasp your hands together, and shut your eyes, "Hey satan, I need to ask a favor."

"Stop."

"Hehe, can you rain hellfire on my dear, dear friend Kenma, Kozume Kenma? He has sinned." 

"Y/n no, don't play with the gods." 

You open your eyes and look up at Kenma. "Bruv, I'm not playing; this is the real deal." 

"You're gonna get cursed," He puts down his switch, "I'll give you my coelacanth if you stop."

"You for real this time?" You gasp.

"Yeah, come to my island."

"Yo! I'll hit up Satan later and tell em’ to call off the hellfire." 

"Yeah yeah, whatever." 

You quickly get to his island and run to where his peach trees are, and there you see him standing in front of the beautiful, fifteen-thousand dollar fish ", Woahhh it's a beauty." 

"It's all yours," He steps away from the fishy, granting you access.

"I can't believe this is happening," You press Y to pick it up, "I'm fifteen thousand dollars richer today." 

"Congratulations." 

"Thank you, Kenma; Here's a gift." You drop a rotten turnip in front of him and run away. 

"Oh, gee, Thank you so much. I hate it."

"I'll be taking my leave now, adios!" On your way to dodo airlines, you spot his favorite villager. You walk up to them and bop them with your net, ", Ahehehe."


End file.
